The Skating Games
by Sparkle duck3
Summary: While Marvel tries to survive the painful school, the group plans to go on a trip. One person goes missing. BUT WHO? And wheres Jackie?
1. Chapter 1

HG story. This chapter is marvels point of view. Review! Love it!

The skating games

* * *

Marvels P.O.V

"Slam", My locker slammed and almost hit me right in the forehead. Only I would be able to pull that off. I couldn't wait for winter break. Then I could do better stuff than go to school and do work. Then I saw Annie walk by me.  
"Hi Annie where are you going", I asked with curiosity.  
"Hi Marvel, I'm going to English", the pale, red haired girl waved and talked quietly.  
"Same can I walk with you?", I asked.  
"Sure", she smiled at him.  
We were good best friends. We knew each other good. But not as food as Finnick knew Annie.  
I tried to step away from my locker then banged my head against my light blue locker. I realized that my shirt was caught in my locker. Annie came over and entered in my combination.  
"Click", The locker opened and hit me again in the stomach.  
"Oops sorry", she laughed apologetically.  
"It's ok I'm used to it", I got up and started to walk towards English class.  
Cato, Peeta, Finnick, Katniss, Gale and Clove are all in my English class, plus Annie. It's the only class we all have together. We sit pretty much in one group with the exception of Katniss because she sits about two desks away from all of us. We all talk half the class and never seems to notice.  
"Hey we should go somewhere later tonight",Cato asked the messed up group.  
"I don't know man, my mom is making her famous spinach dip and pork grinds", I told them.  
Every one looked at me for a second. I knew what they were all thinking. They all thought I was a complete idiot. Everyone except Annie and the exception of Finnick.  
"Umm I'm not sure if you want to go home for that",Katniss joked.  
"It's actually REALLY good", I said, wide eyed and intrested in what they would say back.  
"I believe Marvel", Annie's quiet voice beamed as she gave a happy glare to him the looked around to see where Finnick went.  
"WE SHOULD GO ICE SKATING!", Peeta suggested, blowing out all of our eardrums.  
"That sounds cool", Finnick agreed with Peeta's plan.  
"Hey we can all go over my house to eat before we go!", I requested.  
"Marvel, your awesome but we really don't want to", Clove spoke for the whole group.  
"That's fine. You never use any of my ideas. It's either Peeta or Cato", I said sadly and sat down at my desk.  
"Ok students, settle down now, settle down", spoke in her capital accent.  
The rest if the day was really boring for me. I had to go to social studies after listening to Trinket talk for a whole hour and a half. In social studies we read this 2,000 page article on economic freedom and political freedom.  
At the very end of the day, I walked to my locker and the group was there.  
"Hey Marvel, were sorry about what clove said", Cato told him.  
"HEY I HAVE A KNIFE!", Clove screamed.  
"It's good guys, it's fine if you do not want to do everything I want to. So when are we going?", I asked  
"My mom is going to pick us up", Clove responded.  
In the car, I sat in the middle of Cato and Peeta and Finnick, Annie and Katniss sat in the back of the big gray truck. Clove sat up front. Sometimes I would reach my hand up it the front of the car to change the radio station but I learned that Cloves mom is a little hot headed the hard way.  
When I tried to change it she saw my hand out of the corner of her eye and slapped it and started to argue at me. Clove tried to calm her down but it really didn't work.  
Finally we got to the ice arena. By the time we got there, my hand was swollen purple. I bet the coldness of the arena would make it feel better.  
"IT IS FREAKIN COLD IN HERE", Cato and I screamed at the same time. Then we all noticed. Where the heck is Gale?

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter but the next one should come soon 2/2/14 (tomorrow) please review thanks! :) ?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey here is the second chapter to The Skating Games! Enjoy the second

* * *

Gales P.O.V

* * *

My breath fogged up the window. I was trapped in the classroom. It was dark. I tried to re-live what just happened.  
I was doing my homework in Effie's coral and white classroom when I heard a tap on the window and laughter. Then I saw a pinch of a blonde braid. Glimmer.  
"Look who it is. District twelve boy", Glimmer snickered.  
"Glimmer I'm trying to do my homework, I don't need any of your foolishness", I argued with the blue eyed girl.  
It was about 2:45 and school had just ended. I was about to go meet the group in the parking lot. Then the light flashed off and Glimmer was gone. When I tried to open the door it was locked.  
I heard the snicker of Glimmer and a few other people I didn't know. They were the "populars" and I guess I wasn't one of them.  
I am trying not to freak out. I kinda had a mental Annie moment but then I realized that I had my phone with me. I prayed that my dad payed for the calling plan this month.  
Jackie!  
What!? Gale?! What happened  
Glimmer and her friends locked me in Trinkets room  
On it!  
thanks your the best!  
"Click,click, Bam!", the door opened.  
"Thank you again, Jackie", I thanked her.  
"No problem, anything for you, Gale".  
I walked down the hall to my car. I drove Jackie to the ice skating rink.  
When we got there we didn't see anyone from school. Wait Cato said that we were meeting at the one with the warmer air right. The one on cripple creak. I looked at the paper he gave me.  
"OH NO WERE AT THE WRONG ICE SKATING WRINK!", I walked out with Jackie.  
"It's ok Gale we can just drive to the other one. How far away is it from here?".  
"50 miles", I responded sadly.  
"Oh wow".  
"Yeah. We can just ditch them and go to the frozen yogurt place right down the street from here",I asked.  
"Sure", the red haired, witty girl said with a smile of delight.  
When they we there, I got chocolate frozen yogurt like the color of my hair and Jackie got low fat strawberry.  
So we both talked for a while until it was time to go. I got this feeling that I haven't felt in a while. It was how I felt with Madge. I realized I had a really good friend. Best friend.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters again. Next chapter soon! I promise! Reviewwwwww pleaseeeee


	3. Mouth full of ice

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I have had a lot of school work but thank you everyone who keeps reviewing and PMing. It means a lot so keep it up:) thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Marvels P.O.V

A minute later I get a call from Gale. He says that he was trucked by glimmer and her gang.

"WHAT! GLIMMER TRUCKED YOU! SHE RAN OVER YOU WITH A TRUCK! ARE YOU OK!", I screamed. I was scared.

"Not trucked! Tricked!", he yelled though the phone".

"Oh...", I calmed down and grabbed a milkshake from the BLEND-IE bar.

"Sorry we can't make it. You guys are 50 miles away and it will take forever".

"It's fine Gale. Hey did you find Jackie?, I asked.

"Yeah I found her she had some homework after school too. She helped me get out of the classroom after Glimmer locked the door", he responded.

"Cool I got to go man, cya around", I hung up the phone and went to join the others.  
-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Annie's P.O.V

Yay ice skating. Back in district four I loved to ice skate. It was my personal fav next to swimming and diving.

Now I can teach my Finny to ice skate! After him teaching me almost everything I know I finally get to have the upper hand.

"Come on Finnick let's go ice skate", I said with a smile on my face. When I ice skate or swim I alway calm my self and don't freak out. It's another way to keep my cool. When no ones around, not even Finnick, I can just let everything out on the ice. That's how I stayed calm when I didn't meet Finnick.

Finnick followed me into the rink. Right at first I jumped on like a kangaroo. I could see that Finnick was surprised on how good I was a skating. I flew into the center with a figure eight and did two three sixties.

Finnick slid onto the ice hanging onto the side of the rink.

"Come on baby!", I teased him. I could see his face a shade of red.

He pushed off the wall and zipped through middle nearly knocking me off my skates. He flew around the ice rink then finally gained his balance.

He darted towards me. I grabbed his hand as he was trying to go by me and I spun him the other way. We spun in circles, holding hands for a long time. Then I let go and he spun around in a three sixty.

We both were having a great time. Just until Marvel and Peeta got in the ice. Marvel jumped onto the ice and almost fell. He had hockey skates as did Peeta. Peeta followed marvel into the center where Finnick and I were doing out twists. When Finnick and I were holding hands and spinning around together, Marvel and Peeta flung themselves over at us. Straight towards us. I screamed and Finnick tried to move away but it was too late. Marvel and Peeta were screaming as well. I closed my eyes a ducked.

"BAM", I felt something sudden and hard hit my neck. It knocked me out of the squatting position. I felt the antithesis of no pain. It hurt so much. I thought I broke my neck but then I thought that those two idiots don't weigh anything. They are as skinny as a twig. Together they probably weigh 130 pounds and capital people weigh 160 pounds all in one.

I slowly got up.

I opened my eyes and saw Peeta on top of Marvel and Finnick standing up on the other side of the rink.

Then the worst part. I walked over to Marvel. I put my hand on his heart. He wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter again but I have another idea for a story and I need to get my thoughts out  
Please review! Constructive criticism. Or constructive castigation. Haha one if my wall words. So thanks! Bye! :)**


End file.
